Resurgent (An After Allegiant Story)
by sgood15
Summary: After Tris was shot, her body was preserved and the Erudite found a way to bring her back to life. What happens when she has to choose again? When she goes through initiation again? When she reunites with her friends? And most importantly, when she sees Tobias who thought she was dead? Four and Tris end up together eventually. Read to find out! First fanic please read! Thanks!
1. Resurge

**A/N Hey guys! this is my first time writing a story ever so please don't blame me if it's kinda bad... this is a post allegiant story except Tris and Uriah didn't get cremated and their ashes were never scattered. Instead, their bodies were preserved. This story takes place 3 years after Allegiant. Thanks for reading!**

Tris POV.

I wake up to a strange beeping noise and I can't figure out what it is.

Wait... I WAKE UP?!

I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! David shot me and I DIED! How am I waking up?!

Right now I'm totally freaking out and so many things are running through my head. I think of my parents, Caleb, Christina, and most importantly, Tobias.

I finally manage to open my eyes and see Erudite doctors running around the room and exclaiming how amazing a discovery this is. Finally, someone that I recognize walks into the room and everyone gets quiet. I try to think of who the person is. Carla? no no no, that's not it. It starts with a C... CARA! As soon as I will myself to do so, I say her name and she looks amazed.

She stutters out, "T-t-tris?"

"Yes, it's me" I respond. But then, I think, and apparently say out loud, "How the hell am I alive? What is going on? Someone PLEASE tell me whats going on!"

Still looking shocked, Cara responds "A-after we came back from the borough, a couple of people decided to reform the factions and they, they reset the city."

"WHAT?! I died to make sure that the city DIDN'T get reset! Than you do it anyways?"

"Tris, we didn't do what the borough was trying to, we just erased the memories of war for everyone. Well, everyone except the new faction leaders." She looks at me and I nod my head as if to tell her to keep going. "I suppose you would like to know how we saved you, first. After David shot you, we removed the bullet, fixed the wound, and preserved your body. Three years later, today, we finished a new serum that we call resurgent. After years of research, we found that each serum has an opposite serum. Even the death serum had an opposite serum that didn't just cure deaths caused by a serum, but also any other death, too. That is how we saved you." I nod my head still trying to process what's going on.

After a while, I say, "So what about everyone else who died during the war. Are all of my friends still alive?"

With a look on her face that I can't read, Cara says, "We saved Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Will; but we couldn't recover your parents bodies in time to save them. I'm really sorry Tris."

"It's ok, Cara. I'm still dealing with their deaths but now I'll have my friends here to support me. Thank you for everything you've done. It means so much to get a second chance like this."

"You are very welcome Tris. All of your friends have gone back to their original factions and they will be re-choosing since they died before they completed initiation. Uriah is still here because the serum for diver gents was harder to establish than the other so he woke up today also. He woke up first but he requested to stay so he could see you. You will have a room here tonight and will go back to Abnegation tomorrow for the choosing ceremony."

"Ok, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that, I set off to find Uriah

...

As I walk down the hall, I hear laughter coming from a room in front of me. It sounds like... "URIAH!" I scream as I barge into the room. He runs up and hugs me and says, "TRIS!"

Uriah POV.

While I think about how awesome it'll be when Marlene sees me up and running again, I hear someone call my name. I immediately turn around and see Tris and run to embrace her. We talk about how amazing it is that we get second chances like this. It's now when I finally change the subject.

"Do you know what you're gonna choose tomorrow?" Obviously I know that I'm choosing Dauntless and she probably is, too. But I ask anyway.

"Dauntless." She replies like she's known her entire life and nothing else would make any sense

"Me too" I reply. "Do you want me to fill you in on the status of the city?" She nods her head and I continue. "I'm sure that Cara told you that they reformed factions. We are choosing again tomorrow. The factions are led by mainly the same people but some have changed. The leader of Abnegation is Marcus Eaton. The leaders of Erudite are Caleb and Cara. The leader of Amity is Johanna Reyes. The leader of Candor is Jack Kang. And the leader of Dauntless is Four." She looks slightly taken aback by the memories of Four but I continue anyway. "I Haven't seen any of our friends since I 'Woke Up' so we're gonna surprise them and freak them out. The initiation hasn't changed so we know all of the secrets. Even though I know that there's a net at the bottom, you can still jump first because Four will be down there." At this she laughs but then intervenes.

"Do you think they'll recognize us? I don't know what I'd do if they forgot."

This sparks a thought. What if Marlene has a new boyfriend? What if our friends forgot us? I push away these thoughts and respond.

"They'll remember us. I'd be really surprised if they had just forgot about us." I know and she knows that they're not over us.

We head out of the room to get some lunch and just sit and eat and talk. We sat with Cara and she informed us of everything we missed

...

Tris POV.

After lunch, Uriah and I grab some guns and go outside to practice for the first stage of initiation.

"Hey let me shoot an apple off your head" I just laugh and say "Ok, but only if you practice first."

He practices for like 5 minutes and then tells me he's ready. As I step in front of the target, I remember when Tobias did this to me. I put the apple on my head and yell "READY!" He squares up to his target, aims, and fires. I blink as the apple flies off my head and Uriah laughs. I pick up the apple and realize that it hit dead center. He's still got it. "Now it's my turn!" I say and he looks nervous. "Oh, don't worry you big baby. I'll be careful" With this he calms down and goes to stand in front of the target. I repeat the process and hit dead center, too. "I guess that this ones a tie. Let's have another competition..."

"What are you thinking?"Uriah asks with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh you know." And with that, I sprint as fast as I can to the train tracks and beat Uriah there. When he reaches me he says in between breaths, "Damn!...Where did... You learn... to run like that?"

"Four taught me." I say and then I think, "Let's try jumping on a train again. I mean, we're gonna need to do it tomorrow, might as well get a leg up on all the other transfers."

"Good idea!"

"I think I hear one! Let's go!"

We jump on the train, sit, and talk about our second time through initiation and how it will go. We both jump off the train back at the Erudite head quarters, eat dinner, and get some rest before the big first day of initiation and the choosing ceremony.

**A/N thanks for reading the first chapter! rate and review! thanks again guys!**


	2. Choosing Day

**A/N Hey guys! Keep reading!**

Tris POV.

_I jump from the ledge of the building to the members entrance of Dauntless. I am the first jumper as Uriah said I could be. I immediately drag myself off of the net because no hands reach to grab me like the last time. That's weird. Normally someone helps you off. Once I get down, I see a sight that I wish I hadn't. I see Tobias making out with another girl. Someone who's nothing like me; SHE has a beautiful body, SHE has amazing hair, SHE is perfect in all the ways that I am not. She has everything that I don't have. And on top of that she has something that I used to have. She has MY Tobias. And he's making out with her! I guess that he moved on. and when they brake apart, he doesn't even recognize me! I decide to go over to my friends, who when I start talking to them, laugh in my face and question my thinking that I have a right to go anywhere near them. The worst part is that my best friend, Christina, starts making fun of me in such harsh ways that I can't control it anymore. I start sobbing uncontrollably and run to the chasm when I come to realize that they did forget about me. I really don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Now that I have no one and no purpose to live I decide not to, anymore. I climb over the ledge and just free fall, I enjoy the moment I have when I feel weightless. I feel my body hit a rock, hard, and my world goes dark. The last thing I feel is cool water embracing me. And that's when I know. _I am not dead. That was all a dream. No, not a dream, it was a nightmare, a horrifyingly realistic and incredibly painful nightmare.

I wake up with damp cheeks and a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I look at the clock and it reads 5:00 am. I know that I won't be able to fall asleep after that. I decide that I need a shower. I walk to the bathroom and strip off my clothes. It is so nice to feel the warmth of the shower water that I fall deep into thought. I think about my nightmare. What if my friends did move on? What if Tobias did find someone else? What will I do with myself? I push those thoughts away as I finish my shower. I get dressed and ready for the choosing ceremony. I get Uriah and we go eat breakfast before the ceremony. Neither of us talk much because there is nothing much to say. We finish breakfast quickly and head to the room where the choosing ceremony will be held. As soon as I see him at the front of the room waiting for the ceremony to begin and run up to him. He quickly folds me in a hug, tells me good luck, and shows me to the Abnegation section.

Caleb begins what used to be Jeanines speech. "Today is a very big day for all of the people in this room. For the ones who've already chosen their faction, you get to help a new initiation class. For those who've yet to turn 16 and make your choice, you get to observe how wisely our 16 year olds choose. And most importantly, our current 16 year olds choosing today, you get to make one of the most important decisions of your life, choosing your faction. As many of you know, the future belongs to those who know where they belong. Let us begin!"

Nothing too unexpected happens except for one transfer from Dauntless to Amity. That's pretty weird, but whatever.

For most of the ceremony, I sit quietly and as soon as they get to the Abnegation section, my head shoots up. One girl who I recognize from my childhood as Julia, goes up and does something surprising. She picks dauntless! I'm going to have to watch out for her because I know it's hard to be the stiff.

"Uriah Pendrad" Uriah walks up to the podium likes he's done this a million times before- Well, acually one -turns around to smile at me, and drips his blood on the sizzling coals. A few more people go before I hear my own name.

"Beatrice Prior" I walk up and look at the coals. I see the stains of blood from other Dauntless initiates and gladly add my own to the collection.

I walk over to the Dauntless section where I hear whoops and cheering. These cheers easily block out the gasps of the other factions. Having three Abnegation transfers to Dauntless is unheard of. Uriah comes from behind and hugs me and I hug back. The ceremony goes on for a little while longer and comes to a close with an Abnegation to Amity transfer.

...

A few moments later, the Dauntless all run out of the building and jump on the train. We lose one initiate that didn't make it as far as I can tell. Uriah and I do it with ease, but we help the other Abnegation girl onto the train who thanks us greatly. We ride in silence and then jump off the train to the members entrance.

Zeke, Uriah's brother and new Dauntless leader, begins the speech that Eric gave last time. "Hi, I'm Zeke. I'm a leader for the faction that you just chose. We are currently standing on the ledge to the members entrabce of the Dauntless compound. In order to have a chance at becoming a true dauntless, you must jump. If you are too much of a coward to do so, then you don't belong here. Alright, so who's first?" All of the intiates just stand there looking dumbfounded, except for me and Uriah, of course.

I run up to the ledge so quickly that Zeke doesn't even notice who I am. From the back I hear someone, probably Ryan, yell, "Are we really gonna let some terrified stiff go first? She'll probably fall right through the net because she's so invisible!" (**A/N sorry, bad insult. I couldn't think of anything)** Just like the first time.

I rip off my sweater and toss it at his face. With that, I jump off the ledge and right on the center of net. I flash back to my dream with my eyes closed. Afraid that if I open them, my dream will become a reality. I get afraid when I don't feel arms pulling me off but quickly after, there is someone standing right there lifting me off. I did not scream or whoop as I fell so everyone else is unaware of my presence. As soon as I am on the ground, I open my eyes and see what I've been waiting for since I woke up. I see Tobias. MY Tobias. Waiting for any initiate but instead getting a loved one that he thought he had lost.

I feel his hands start shaking and look up to see tears brimming his eyes. He pushes me into a dark corner, still shaking. His voice cracking, he says, "What i-is  
y-your name?"

"I'm Tris, Tris Prior, Beatrice Prior" His face goes pale and he looks shocked and doesn't say anything I'm about to open my mouth to explain when he starts shaking his head and blinking tears out of his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, my Tris died three years ago. You may look like her, but if this is some sick joke, please, PLEASE stop now, I don't need any more reminders of her death to haunt me." I feel awful. How could I put him through so much? I have to prove that it's really me.

"Tobias," at this he looks shocked again. I was the only one who knew his real name. He's starting to think that it's really me. "It's really me. Tris Prior, YOUR Tris Prior! You may not believe me but it is." With this I pull off part of my shirt, revealing the ravens on my collarbone. He lets one tear fall down his face and I wipe it away. He's still not convinced. "Tobias, you have to believe me." I'm crying now, too. "I know about Marcus, Evelyn, the borough, everything we did together." At this point, I'm sobbing, too. I don't know how to make him believe me! I do the only thing that I can think to do. I kiss him, hard. At first he thinks of pulling back, but then finally realizes that it's me and kisses back, harder.

When I pull back, he whispers, "T-tris, is it really you?"

I whisper back even softer with years running down both our cheeks, "Yes, yes it is me, Tris Prior is back"

He hugs me so tight that I think I might die and whispers into my hair, "We have to go back to the initiates, meet me in my room after dinner." With that he wipes off his face and replaces his shocked expression with a smile. I'm so glad that I'm back. We walk out and he proudly yells, "First jumper, Tris Prior!" The Dauntless all pump their fists and start chanting Tris! Tris! Tris! I look at Tobias, hoping he joined in but I realize that he couldn't because he has to be Four right now. His face is hard as he watches the intitiates fall, Except for Uriah, who he greets with a hug. All of the initiates are down and Four begins HIS speech

He starts with, "I'm Four, I'm going t-" He gets cut off by Gina. Bad move, kid.

"What kind of name is Four? Were 1-3 already taken?" She says and chuckles.

Four does the same thing that she did with Chris when she was an initiate. Points a gun to her head and says, "The first thing that you'll learn in Dauntless in to keep your mouth shut! If I wanted to deal with Candor smartmouths, I'dve joined their faction!" She quickly nods her head and Four goes on. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," at this he glares at Gina who shy's away quickly. "I'm Four and even though I'm a Dauntless leader, I will be training initiates. Now, I want you to split into Dauntless born and transfers. Transfers with me, Daunless born go with Lauren." The Dauntless born leave and Four continues. "I'm going to give you a tour of the Dauntless compound. Stay alert cause I'm not doing this again!" Uriah and I trail at the back, already knowing where everything is. Four shows us the Pit, Chasm, Dorms, etc. and tells us when to come for dinner and when training starts tomorrow. Uriah and I put our beds next to eachother and I just go over the initiate transfer class in my head.

This year, we have 22 initiates total: 12 Dauntless born and 10 transfers. I don't bother with the dauntless born's names because I can get to know them later. For now, I learn the transfers names. The 5 boys and 5 girls are: Jason (Erudite boy), Emma (Candor girl), Ryan (Erudite boy), Madison (Erudite girl), Adam (Erudite boy), Gina (Candor girl), Derek (Amity boy), and Julia, the Abnegation girl. That's not including myself and Uriah, who also appears to be scanning the transfers. It occurs to me that Ryan, Adam, and Madison are gonna be like Peter , Drew, and Molly. Dammit! I think that Julia and I will be friends pretty quickly if she passes initiation. I'm gonna have to help her do it, though. I think of the order in which the transfers jump and line them up:

1) Me

2) Uriah

3) Jason

4) Emma

5) Ryan

6) Madison

7) Adam

8) Julia

9) Gina

10) Derek

When I'm done, Uriah is dragging me to the dining hall for dinner and we snag the cake before anyone else.

**A/N Thanks for reading, guys. I love the moment when Tobias and Tris reunite, thoughts? please tell me any ideas in reviews.**


	3. Dinner and Reuniting with Old Friends

**A/N Thanks for sticking with it! All the positive reviews are so great!**

_Uriah is dragging me to the lunchroom so we can snag the cake before anyone else._

We get to the dining hall way before the other transfer initiates. I guess they weren't paying as much attention as they should've been during the tour. Uriah and I both get hamburgers and cake and go to sit where the initiates sat during my last initiation. We save a seat next to us for Julia because I know that it's hard to make friends when you're a stiff. The pack of initiates finally make it to the dining hall and sit around us. I catch a glance at Tobias which is confirming to meet at his place after.

We talk about stupid things like: What'd you think it'll be like? Who do you think'll rank first? and other bullshit questions that I'm really sick of. They should all know that Uriah and I are going to come in first and second. But my favorite question: How is Dauntless cake so good?

Uriah and I finish before the other initiates so we can go find our friends. I see Chris, Will, Mar, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn sitting at a table. I go up to them and say "Hi, you might remember but if you don't, still come to the chasm right after dinner" And with that, I left. Uriah trails out of the dining hall behind me and we go to the chasm and wait.

Around 10 minutes later, our old group of friends are walking cautiously toward us with shocked expressions. As soon as they get here, I decide to break the ice, and I have to do it with confidence.

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior and this is Uriah Pendrad. Ring a bell?" They all shake their heads but the most vigorous are Zeke and Chris, yet it's Chris who responds.

"No, you aren't. Tris was my best friend and she died three years ago. She's dead, She's dead! And I'm still coping so please don't bring it up!" At this she starts sobbing into Will's shirt. Zeke is next to respond.

"My brother, he died years ago too. That can't be him! It can't!" He starts sobbing, "I've lost all of my family: Mom, Dad, Brother. You can't just come back from the dead! That's not how it works! If you're really my brother, tell me something only he would know!" Uriah walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen in shock and Zeke folds him up so tight in an embrace. After a few seconds, Christina starts talking again.

"Your turn stiff, prove that you're Tris Prior." I slide off the collar of my shirt to reveal the three ravens. "Oh my god, Tris, is it really you?" I nod and go hug her as she cries quietly into my shirt. At this point everyone believes that it's us, so Lynn decides to break the happy moment.

"Not to be a party pooper, but won't the other initiates get suspicious if you don't show up at the dorm?" we all laugh and hug eachother goodbye. Once I get to the dorm, I tell Uriah where I'm going and he nods.

I make my way to the room I remember Four to be in and compose myself.

...

I knock on the door to Four's room and he opens it and ushers me in.

He still seems kind of happy from this morning but still in shock.

It seems like he's been thinking about this all day when he opens his mouth. "How?" Is all he says. And yet, it's enough for me to know exactly what he means.

I, too, have been thinking about how to explain this to him. I begin. "Three years ago, when I died, you scattered 'my' ashes. Those were actually just burnt paper ashes. All those years, the Erudite had preserved my body and had been working on an new anti-death serum. They call it the resurgent serum, and it's divergent strong. The reason they didn't tell you guys is because they didn't want to give you false hope and fail. They finally perfected it and 'woke me up' a couple of days before the choosing ceremony where I became Dauntless, again. I jumped in the net and now, here we are." I finish and he takes a while to respond.

"I don't know how to respond" Is how he answers, so I decide to get some of my own questions answered.

I have to compose myself before I ask this so I take a deep, yet surprisingly shaky, breath and begin to talk about what I've desperately wanted to avoid. "I completely understand if-" I don't know if I can continue without breaking down, but I must. "if you don't-" Why? "don''t love me anymore" I let a single tear slip and he rushes to brush it away. "I-I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I've been alive for 2 days and 've already had my first breakdown" I'm about to run out when he grabs my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. This time, it was more passionate than the one this morning, yet, still full of... love. It makes up for all the ones that we missed out on while I was dead.

"Of course I still love you, Tris. You dying was the most devestating thing that ever happened to me. I've done nothing but mope around and get drunk with Zeke on behalf of the loss of Uriah while you were gone. You were and still are the best thing that ever happened to me. Time or separation will never, ever, change our love for eachother. Don't you ever forget that."

"I feel the same way, Tobias. So, are we together again?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." And with that, we kiss again

I've never been so happy of my life. I thought that I was done and there were no second chances as far as living and dying, but I was wrong. I got my second chance and now my life has never been better. As soon as initiation is over, everything will fall into place, I hope. I just want to kiss him again, but I know that I have to go to the other initiates so they don't think I'm doing anything. I can't wait to beat some sence into those stupid Peter, Molly, and Drew wanna be's once we start fighting. I'll finally know what it's like to be the tough one who everyone wants to beat, except everyone will be so shocked that I'm the little stiff that could. 'This is ging to be a fun initiation' I think to myself as I re-enter the dorm and scout out my next victim.

**A/N Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is kinda short! Love you guys!**


	4. Initiation, Day 1

_I see them, all of my friends, my family, anyone I've ever cared about. I watch them one by one jump into the chasm and even worse, I hear them moan as their bodies come into hard contact with the rocks. I watch Caleb jump and say that I was stupid giving my life to show him I love him because he'll never love me. I watch my parents jump as they say how becoming Dauntless was the worst decision of my life and the'll never forgive me for leaving them. I watch Christina jump after she stated how ugly I really was and how she was never my best friend. I see Tobias walk up to he railing. "I never loved you! You think I would go for you when I could practically have any girl in the compund? So much for an aptitude for Erudite!" And with that he jumps, leaving me sobbing as he falls. "You can't leave me now, I just came back for you and you can't! It's not fair!" _It's another nightmare, and awful, horrifying, nightmare where everyone I loved dies. Fuck sleeping!

I wake up with damp cheeks and a new horrifying memory. I quickly get to breakfast and sit with Uriah while I eat a muffin. He seems to notice that I look a little shaken so he decides to ask.

"Hey Tris, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare about losing everyone and I'm still remembering all of it." He pulls me into a hug and I hug back. He mumbles something about how he'll never leave me on purpose. This makes me feel better so I nod and pull back. "Thanks Uriah."

...

We make our way to the training room where Four tells us that we're shooting guns.

We all grab a gun and a few rounds of ammo. I stand next to Uriah and pretend that I don't know what I'm doing. Four gets that we have to play dumb and comes over to 'help' me. He shows me how to do everything as if I'm clueless. After about 2 minutes of him 'helping me', I shoot dead center and he leave. Oh how miss his touch.

After I pretend help Uriah figure things out, we have a 'shoot out.' We laugh as we try and see who can hit dead center in a row. I miss first because I can't hold the gun straight since I'm laughing so hard and definitely struggling to contain it. By the time I miss, though, I've already hit a full round of ammo dead center and all the initiates are staring at me in disbelief. Oh right, I'm supposed to be a stiff with no trainning in this whatsoever. Four looks fake impressed because he already knows what Uriah and I can do, but he has to put on a show for the initiates. Finally, somoeone speaks up.

"How did the two stiffs hid dead center so many times in ar row?" Ugh, Ryan. Why must he be so obnoxious. He yawns and stares at us. As soon as he starts yawning, Four gets mad. He snatches the gun right from Ryan's hand and points the barrel at his head.

"Maybe if you would pay some attention to form and accuracy with your own gun and target instead of theirs, you could hit the center. Now wake up! You have a loaded weapon in your hand and could shoot someone with this. Just like I could with you." Four clicks off the safety just to scare him a little and I chuckle. He shoves the gun back in Ryan's hand and yells, "What's everyone staring at? Huh? Keep shooting." When everyone just keeps staring at him he yells, "NOW!" which wakes everyone up enough to realize that they can't just stand there.

After shooting a few more rounds of ammo, I see Julia struggling. I sigh and walk over to her.

"Here," I say and walk up to her gesturing for her to give me the gun. "Try it like this" I stand next to her, use both hands, square up to the target, breathe in, breathe out, and fire. After showing her once, I repeat the steps slowly and then give her the gun back. She tries it herself and ends up hitting a few inches away from the center, the closest that anyone other than Uriah and I have gotten to bullseye. I guess she learns quickly, that's a good quality for this initiation.

After helping Julia, I shoot a few more rounds almost all close to the center, until another leader, Jacob, walks in. I gesture at Uriah and Julia to shoot a little bit crappier than what we have been, so we don't create any suspicion. He walks over between Uriah and I, and sees all the holes in the dead center. He looks suspicious so he goes to talk to Four about it. He justs shrugs his shuolders and I hear him murmur something along the lines of, "I guess I wasn't paying enough attention." Jacob doesn't believe it but he still leaves because he knows Four could beat the shit out of him.

We finish shooting and Four dismisses us for the rest of the day. I hang back in the training room and motion to Uriah that it's ok to leave. (**A/N Sorry for the half day of training but I need to leave some content for the rest of the story) **Finally, it's just me and Tobias.

"Hey," I say as I walk up to him, "What're you doing the rest of the day. Maybe you could catch me up on the last three years..." I chuckle as I finish, but he looks hurt, and I quickly realize what's wrong. He doesn't remember most of the past three years. He was too busy ruining himself with Zeke, trying to forget about Uriah and I, to pay any attention to anything else.

I quickly run up to him and close the gap between us with a hug. "Hey, it's ok. I'm never gonna leave you again. Let's just hang out. Make up for some lost time." At the end, I kiss him. You know, as long as we're on the theme of making up for lost time. He quickly kisses me back and what was supposed to be a sweet, short kiss turns into a passionate makeout session. We kiss as is every time our lips break apart, we will never feel them again. I wish we knew that the last time we kissed before I died.

We finally break apart and I feel him grin on my lips. I immediately miss his arms around me. I snuggle back into his arms and start talking again.

"What do you wanna do the rest of the day?" I ask and he shrugs. "Do you just wanna go back to your room?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. But no talking about the last three years. Let's talk about the future." I nod and we leave the training room

...

We finally make it back to Tobias's room and I immediately feel my stomach growl. Woops, I forgot it was lunch.

"Hey Tobias, can you get us some lunch?"

"Of course." With that he leaves and I just wait for initiation to be over so I can have a normal relationship.

**A/N Hey guys, I have a great idea for the next chapter but you guys might not like it... Everything will be ok in the end of the story! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. Tobias?

_"Hey Tobias, can you get us some lunch?"_

_"Of course." With that he leaves and I just wait for initiation to be over so I can have a normal relationship._

I'm just sitting in Tobias's room, looking around. I look up above the bed and see a poster that says fear god alone. I trace the letters and imagine if his four fears have changed. I bet they have. I mean his fear of loosing me is probably gone because theres no possibility it could happen again. I wonder if he's even gone back into his fear landscape since the burough. I wonder.

I keep looking around his room when I see something I never noticed. I see a spot on the wall where there are tally marks. I choke back a sob as I realize that those markings were days since I died.

Next to those marks, I see another set that were far fewer in number, but just as disturbing. I see little blood splashes around the marks and realize those were the amounts of times he tried to kill himself. I collapse to the floor because my legs could no longer support my body. It was all my fault. His life could've ended because of me. _But it didn't_ I think to myself _He stayed strong and is with us today. _With that thought, I relax myself enough to stand up and continue looking around the bedroom.

As soon as I'm up, I start wondering where Tobias is. He left to get food like 30 minutes ago! Where is he?! Tobias?!

I get really worried and start pacing around the room. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes pass and I've had enough! I don't care if leaving the room will 'blow our cover'. Tobias is more important than any cover.

I carefully exit the room and thank god that noone saw me. I sprint down the hall to the dining room and see no traces of blood.

_Where could he be, where could he be?! _I think to myself as I let my feet guide me to my next location.

I arrive at the chasm and stop dead in my tracks when I see 2 plates of food shattered and all over the ground.

I'm so shocked at the next thing I see, I have to use all of my strength to not collapse and cry. I see four large men with clubs and crowbars and one with a belt beating a figure that lays on the ground barely consious. I close my eyes for a second when I see the face of their victim. Tobias, MY Tobias, getting beaten.

I think for a second, because that's all the time I can afford, and realize that theres no way I can take on all of these guys by myself.

I full out sprint to the dining hall and immediately spot my friends. I run to them faster than I could ever imagine and Itry to explain to them whats going on between my panting.

"Four... He's being... Attacked... Huge dudes... I need... Some volunteers... And definitely... Guns." I finish and everyone is staring at me. I finally regain enough breath to say, "Well?! Fine. Uriah, Zeke, Will, Chris, and Shauna come with me. Mar, call the dauntless leaders so they can deal with these people as soon as we're done."

We all move out and Zeke leads us to a closet wher they store lot's of guns. I never knew this place existed. We all grab guns and a round of ammo and head out to the chasm.

It's exactly how I left it. We all load our guns and I yell, "Drop the weapons!" The people look up from their beating and immediately stop when they see our guns. Except one; the man with the belt is still whipping Tobias. I try to figure this out and it suddenly hits me. "Marcus Eaton, drop the weapon. NOW!" He doesn't do what I say, he simply chuckles and continues.

"You'll never have the guts to shoot me!" Of course, he's wrong. I make a noise somewhere along the lines of _pfff_ and shoot him in the shoulder and he immediatley stops and howls in pain. I laugh at his unknowledgability of Dauntless.

We have the guts to do anything.

"Who's next?" Everyone shakes their heads so I give my next order, "If you don't want a possibly fatal bullet in your body, I suggest that you take off those dumb ass masks and tell everyone who you are!" They quickly rip off the masks and I see all of them. Two are unknown Dauntless who probably want Four's leader position. But the other one, I thought he was long gone, Eric. I could've sworn we killed him. The Erudite must've resurged him, too. He probably has allies in Erudite who brought him back. Fuck!

The others didn't come to the same conclusion I did so quickly so after a minute, I hear gasps. My friends hold the guys at gunpoint as Zeke, Tobias's best friend, and I rush over to him to make sure he's ok. His shirt is off, HOT, but his face is contorted with pain. I pull his head into my lap and whisper things like, "It's over now, I'm here, they're gone" and he calms down enough for me to move my focus to the rest of his body. He has lashes all over his back and I mentally curse Marcus.

There is blood running down is sides from the lashes and I know I have to take him to the infirmary. He moans and I finaaly get a chance to look him dead in the eyes. They have a look of ferar, terror, all those years of beatings, horrible memories, all flooding into him.

"Tris," He says groggily, "I love you"

"I love you, too, Tobias" I say, "We're taking you to the infirmary." He moans when he figures out that we'll have to stand him up to get him there

...

After the excrutiatingly painful task of helping Tobias stand up, we head to the infirmary. I felt terrible as I watched Uriah, Zeke, and Will pull him up as he winced in pain after every movement. I wished I could help but I definitely wasn't strong enough to lift him or support him while walking.

We finally make it to the infirmary after what seems like forever and Tobias is immediately taken down a hall on a stretcher. They're about to take him into the room when they see my hand in his.

"You're going to have to let him go in there alone" I nod and try to remove my hand from his but he won't let go. I shrug at the nurses and they just usher me in with Tobias. They move him onto a hospital bed and leave with the stretcher presumably to get a doctor.

I pull up a chair next to Tobias's bed, still not letting go of his hand, and sit down. He smiles when he realizes that we are alone. I ask the question that no one likes to answer, "Are you ok?" He shakes his head no as the terror and pain of the previous events come flooding back into his memory. "Stop thinking about it. I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"No, Tris, it's not your fault. Anyone would be curious. I'll tell you when we're out of the hospital" I nod and smile. Not because I'm satisfied that he'll tell me, but because he's ok.

The doctor walks in and begins explaining Tobias's injuries. "Hello! how are you today?" We nod our heads in aknowledgement and he continues "The injuries from this incident aren't too bad. He has 2 cracked ribs, presumably from the club or crowbar, a few nasty gashes on his back that aren't deep enough to get a serious infection, but will still leave a scar, and a minor concussion, probably from him falling to the ground. Oh yes! He should be able to leave the hospital tonight, as long as he doesn't do anything to physically strenuous." We both nod and the doctor leaves, but not before I tell him to send in Zeke. Zeke walks in and rushes over to Tobias. He opens his mouth but I cut him off by asking him to do something.

"Will you run back to Four's room and grab him something to wear?" Zeke nods and rushes out. He's such a good friend. I turn back to Tobias and say the only thing I know for sure right now.

"I love you, Tobias. You know that?"

"I know. I love you too, Tris" I lean in and give him a short kiss. Nowhere near a makeout session, but still full of love.

At this moment I realize how dangerous Dauntless is. I'm gonna have to watch my back! I don't know how many times I'll be able to say that to him. So I'll say it whenever I feel it. He slowly doses off to sleep so I decide to head back to the dorm and catch some z's myself. This has been a long day

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the traumatic content but I was kinda stuck. Four will still be training initiates. Keep reading! Love you guys!**


	6. Later that Day

**A/N hey guys! So sorry for the lack of updates! I just finished finals week and my summer vacation is about to start. I will definitely update more often then. Sorry again!**

_At this moment I realize how dangerous Dauntless is. I'm gonna have to watch my back! I don't know how many times I'll be able to say that to him. So I'll say it whenever I feel it. He slowly doses off to sleep so I decide to head back to the dorm and catch some z's myself. This has been a long day._

I get back to the dorm in 5 minutes.

I check the clock and see that it's already 6:00. Dinner starts in a half hour. I didn't realize how long I was in the infirmary with Four. My poor baby just had to relive his worst fear and it took me at least an hour to realize that he was gone.

_I feel awful._ Is the only thought going through my head. _I let this happen. He needed me and I wasn't there. I put him through so much pain over the 3 years I was gone and as soon as I get back, I put him through more. __STOP!__ IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! _This calms me down a little. They could've been planning this for as long as the Erudite had the serum for. _They all wanted revenge on Tobias for something._

I look back at the clock and see that it reads 6:20. I should get to the dining hall for dinner. I get changed into black yoga pants and a black tight t-shirt. I leave the room to immediately run into Christina. She looks me up and down.

"Oh nonononono. You are not going to the dining hall like that" I look at the mirror that 'magically' appeared in Christina's hand. My eyes are bloodshot and have bags underneath them, my cheeks are red and so is my nose. I look like shit!

Before I can say anything, Christina is dragging me to her room. I memorize the way here because I'll probably need it soon after the fear simulations. I'll never get used to those.

...

We get to Christina's room. It looks like a single apartment. It's very simple; queen bed, dresser, fridge, stove, counter, sofa, tv - all the basic stuff. She drags me into a room conected to her bedroom wich I guess is a bathroom and pulls a makeup back out of nowhere. She pulls ot a little black tube and pencil which I remember her calling mascara and eyeliner. She tells me to close my eyes and I do so obediently.

There is a somewhat akward silence so I decide to ask the question I've been dying to, "Has Four been seeing anyone?" She laughs a little, "What I was gone for 3 years!"

"You're the only one for him. All he did was eat, drink, shoot guns, and sleep while you were gone. Whenever a girl tried to flirt with him for the first year, he walked away and looked like he was gonna cry. Since then, he's just either said no, told them to go away, or completely ignored them." I raise my eyebrows at her. "He didn't have any afairs out of grief if that's what you're referencing."

I laugh a little and say, "Ok"

"You know, you can't make me pretty" I say, recalling when she helped me during initiation.

"I'm not going for pretty" she responds, catching on to my reference, "I'm going for noticable." We both chuckle as we remember our initiation.

After a few minutes of her applying unidentified powders, lotions, and lipstick? all over my face, she deems my _face _complete. I'm turn around to look in the mirror and see my reflection.

I _actually_ look pretty. "Thanks Christina!" I squeal. Wait, that was wierd, I never squeal. Ugh!

"You're not done" she tells me coming out of the closet with an even tighter tshirt and short shorts. I would never wear this in Abnegation but I'm Dauntless now. A lot of Dauntless girls wear these clothes. I nod and push her out of the bathroom so I can change. I'm still a little Abnegation.

Before I leave the bathroom, I look in the mirror. I actually look pretty decent. Wow.

I exit and Christina squeals, "You look HAWT Tris" I chuckle and grab anything I brought. I look at the clock, which says 7:05, wave to Christina, and leave her room.

...

I arrive at the dining hall and as I walk over to the transfer table, all eyes fall on me. I blush a little but sit down between Uriah and Emma. Emma reminds me of Christina and I like her. I think we'll be friends after.

"You look good, Tris" Uriah says and smiles. I blush furiously and look down at my food. Hamburgers. It must be some tradition to feed the initiates burgers.

I scan the room for Tobias and see him sitting with Lauren, Zeke, and Shauna. He is gawking at me and I mouth to him,"Meet me in your room. 8:30" he nods but doesn't close his mouth.

I chuckle and turn back to my table only to see all of the transfer boys staring at me, including Uriah.

After thinking for a second, I realize that I won't be able to deal with this. I devise a plan and whisper it to Uriah.

"When you're done, kiss my cheek and say 'love you babe, see you later' they'll stop because they know you could beat them up" He's still gawking at my outfit but nods so I whisper to him "Close your mouth, hun, you'll catch flies." He looks shocked but then realizes that he's been staring at me since I sat down. He immediately straightens and turns back towards his burger. I laugh at how easy it is to be around him.

When I stop laughing at Uriah who is also blushing, I notice that all the guys are still staring at me, and for once, I'm enjoying the attention. Ryan - AKA Peter junior - Is the first one to say something.

"So, stiff-" I'm sure he was gonna continue but I cut him off.

"Tris" I correct.

"Right, Tris. Go out with me" I almost choke on the burger I have in my mouth. Eewww! He's disgusting!

"Fuck no! Just because I'm a stiff, doesn't mean I'm a pushover. Go find someone else" He just reminds me way too much of Peter and I don't want that. Emma, Adam, an Erudite boy who reminds me of Al, and the other Candor girl, Gina, chuckle at him I feel like we'll all be friends. I put my head on Uriah's shoulder to make the next part of my act more believable.

5, 10, 15 minutes pass and Uriah has just finished his burger. He turns to make sure Tobias isn't looking and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Love you babe, see you later" he says just loud enough for the boys at our table to hear.

I wave to him as he walks away and giggle a little at the other guys expressions, and I say the same thing I said to Uriah "Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies" but they all keep staring, so I shake my hips a little as I walk over to put my plate away. I'm immediately followed by two Candor girls, Emma and Gina. They both seem nice so I let them stay.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a stiff" says Gina. But she immediately notices the scowl on my face and corrects herself, "Sorry, Tris." I nod and we keep walking.

"You and your boyfriend Uriah did really well in shooting today!" said Emma, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"I guess we're both just naturals" I say and she nods as we walk back to the table. " And by the way, we're not really dating. I just asked him to do that to get those obnoxious boys off my back." They laugh when we get back to our table. I'm sitting on it and they're both stanidng in front of me. We talk a little until a topic that I hoped wouldn't come up came up.

"What do you think of our instructor, Four? I think he's so hot! I'm totally gonna make a move on him after initiation!" says Emma. I feel a little bile rise up in my throat right before a jealous rage. I must, however, keep it inside unless I want them to know my _whole _story. I'll tell them once I get to trust them more. Now, I have to talk like any random initiate.

"He's really cute, but I think he's a little scary." I laugh at myself on the inside. I'm not afraid of Tobias, but I have to let her think that he's 'fair game'. Yep, more bile.

I quickly steer away from that topic but Emma still has googley eyes. Probably thinking about Four. Was I like that? I'll have to ask Christina.

As soon as they leave, I see the perfect oppurtunity to go see my friends, but Ryan jumps in front of me.

"Hey, Tris." he says. I growl.

"What do you want?" I respond, annoyed.

"This" he says. I sit there looking dumbfounded for a second but then he pins my hands on the table so I can't fight back and presses his lips to mine. They feel just like Tobias' for a second but then I realize who it really is. _Fuck him _I think as I try to pull back. He just tightens his grip on me.

Funny how he thinks I'm just a stiff with no idea how to defend myself. Also funny that he forgot about my legs... I knee him in the groin and when he covers his area with his hands I punch him in the nose.

"Leave me alone douchebag!" I yell as I exit leaving him with an image of me strutting my stuff while giving him the middle finger.

I realize I was gonna go see my friends but I can't come back in after that outburst that I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

I look at the clock as soon as I get back to the dorm and it says 8:20. Shit! I have to meet Tobias in his room at 8:30. I was gonna change, but I guess I don't really have time.

I walk out of the dorm and start jogging to Tobias' room when I get there, it's 8:25. I'm about to knock on the door when it opens and hits me in the face. Hard.

I know someone caught me because I don't feel the ground, but I do feel blood running from my nose. Everything looks blurry so I can't tell who caught me, but I know it's a man with big strong arms.

"Tobias?" is the only thing that comes out before my world goes black.


End file.
